Genesis Frog
Bilious Slick is the name the Trolls use for the patron god of frogs. Originally it was one of the many derogatory terms used by Dersites, who loathe him. Prospitians and the Consorts on the other hand worship him. Other derogatory terms include "The Great Detestation", "King Pondsquatter", "Frogger", and the "Speaker of the Vast Joke". The "Speaker of the Vast Croak" and the "Genesis Frog" are two of his non-derogatory names. Among the planets and Prospit there are statues of him titled "Our Glorious Speaker". He is ostensibly represented by the giant frog on the Frog Temples. He is hated by the Dersites because creating him is the reward for defeating the Black King, as evidenced by the Trolls' session. He is created anew by every successful session of Sburb. The player responsible for breeding the frogs found on his or her planet must create and raise the Genesis Frog. The player must breed frogs in order to produce a frog with a "perfect" genetic code. Every instance of the Genesis Frog is unique and will be involved in the creation of the new universe. The specifics of this process are unclear, but Kanaya states that the Genesis Frog is quite literally the new universe. It's likely that the Vast Croak plays a large role in this. In Hivebent ]]Aradia Megido was able to trick the Black Queen of the Trolls' session into removing her ring by prototyping with the Frog Temple head, as she refused to wear the face of the Genesis Frog. This allowed the Troll Red Team and the group of Agents that would later become the Midnight Crew to exile her. When Jack was later exiled himself, he took the name Spades Slick to spite the Queen . Aradia would later pretend to attempt to spite him with an outburst of random text, in which she directly calls out the frog god as "bslick", though as Kanaya points out, offending him is probably impossible. Kanaya has said that the Trolls were unable to find the last frog to perfect the genetic sequence of their Genesis Frog before fighting the Black King. This is mostly Karkat's fault, as he and Kanaya had been searching for weeks with no progress, and he decided to give up the search, as The Reckoning had begun. That the genetic code of the Troll's Genesis Frog was not fully "perfected", may explain why the Kids' session is so heavily flawed. In Karkat's words, by not finding this frog and perfecting this sequence, he gave the whole universe Cancer. This could also be the reason of the Tumor's existence. It was Jack Noir who at last put an end to Bilious Slick's life by attacking the Genesis Frog with his Red Miles attack, destroying him and the universe contained within him. In Homestuck Jade Harley is responsible for frog-breeding duties in her session. She and Dave Strider were working together to breed the frogs, which was helped by Dave's powers as Knight of Time. However, Jack Noir appeared over the recently lit Forge and killed Dave. Afterwards, he followed Jade around the Land of Frost and Frogs. Echidna, the planet's Denizen, revealed to Jade that the last frog required to create Bilious Slick was on Earth, Sendificated from an unknown point in time to Jade's Island. A young Jade was able to pick him up before Bec killed him for unknown reasons. Jade later completely forgot about this. Jade's Genesis Frog tadpole was knocked off her tower by the explosion of the shaving cream bomb dropped on her by the Courtyard Droll, and fell into the Forge where it was presumably destroyed. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined